I've Got You
by JessCM09
Summary: Remember the Dante episode where JJ gets hit on the head with a shovel? Just my take on what happens afterwards when she needs to be taken care of. ONE SHOT. Completely unrelated to my other stories.


**So apparently I just can't get enough Emily and JJ right now and I had a little one shot idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. I made some changes in dialogue and the store isn't really much but I hope you'll like it anyways! Thanks to anyone who reads! -J**

"JJ?" The blonde could barely just make out her best friend's voice over the ringing in her ears, the back of her head throbbing as she did her best to keep her gun trained on the man who had hit her over the head with a shovel not twenty minutes ago.

"Back here," JJ called back as loudly as she could, struggling to stand up as she kept one hand against her head.

"JJ!" Emily sounded relieved, waiting until the rest of the team were dealing with their unsub before wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Come on. I've got you," she said, supporting JJ's weight and pulling her away from the scene, leading her away from the backyard and towards the front. "Here we go. Just take a seat here," she said, depositing the blonde on the front steps of the house. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Shovel…back of the head," JJ groaned, keeping her head down as her vision kept getting blurry. "I didn't know…I couldn't…"

"Okay. It's okay," Emily nodded, carefully moving JJ's hand so she could feel the back of her friend's head, quickly checking for blood, but only finding a large bump. "You're not bleeding. That's good. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy…pain…I think I'm going to…" JJ's sentence was cut short as she quickly turned her head to the side, immediately throwing up into the bushes that surrounded the front steps.

Moving quickly and carefully, Emily pulled JJ's blonde hair back, holding it away from her face as she rubbed soothing circles on her best friend's back. "It's okay Jen. You're okay. I've got you, just let it out," she whispered, waiting until the blonde sat back up before moving to kneel in front of her. "You've got a concussion Jen. The ambulance is on it's way okay? Are you okay?"

"N…not really," JJ slowly shook her head, looking up at the brunette with big, blue eyes that were shining with tears.

"Hey it's okay," Emily was surprised by the tears, immediately moving so she was sitting next to the blonde; wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. It's over now. We'll get you checked out at the hospital and then we'll go home."

"Will you come with me?" JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder, the pain getting to be too much; her head still feeling like it was spinning.

"Of course," Emily smiled, turning to place a short kiss on JJ's forehead. "I've got you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Guys I told you, I'm fine," JJ sighed as Reid placed a blanket over her legs; spread out on the jet sofa with an ice pack to the back of her head.

"You have a concussion," Emily reminded her, handing her a bottle of water as she took a seat on the chair across from her. "And a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head," she added as Hotch reached across her to hand JJ a bottle of aspirin.

"And one hell of a headache," JJ attempted a smile as she opened the aspirin and the water in order to down two of the small pills, looking up to find the whole team watching her with worried looks on their faces. "Seriously will you all stop looking at me like that. I'm okay."

"I should have gone with you today," Reid looked guilty, obviously still feeling bad about the fact that he had sent the media liaison to talk to one of their victim's friends on her own. "I'm so sorry JJ."

"Spence it's not your fault," JJ sighed, hating the sad look on the young genius' face. "You had no way of knowing this was going to happen. Please don't apologize okay? The doctor said I'm going to be fine. I'll have a bump for a few days. No big deal."

"Yeah don't blame yourself Pretty Boy," Morgan grinned, ruffling the younger Agent's hair. "It's not your fault. Plus Blondie here's tough. She can handle a shovel to the back of the head."

"And a night of very little sleep," Rossi added, looking to the blonde who look slightly confused.

"Little sleep? Why wouldn't I get sleep?" JJ asked.

"Jayje you've got a concussion," Emily reminded her. "Didn't you hear the Doctor? You need to be woken up every couple hours."

"Oh…right," JJ's shoulders slumped, having obviously forgotten that detail. "I guess I was still a little out of it at the hospital. That's going to suck. Guess I'll have to set an alarm."

"I don't think so JJ," Hotch shook his head. "We're not going to let you go home alone. You'll need someone to drive you and someone to wake you every two hours."

"And don't even bother arguing," Rossi added, seeing the blonde opening her mouth. "We're your family. We're going to take care of you."

"Don't worry Jayje," Emily reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "I won't leave you with one of these guys all night. I'll come stay with you tonight. If you're lucky I'll even make you dinner first," she winked, making the blonde laugh.

"Thanks Em," JJ smiled, grateful to have such a caring team.

"Of course," Emily shrugged. "Like I said…I've got you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So our options are kind of limited but I'm sure I can find us something to eat. Let me just take a look," Emily called from where she was rummaging through JJ's kitchen while JJ rested on the couch, where the brunette had told her to stay. "Oh pasta!" She exclaimed. "I think you even have a jar of sauce."

"Em, you really don't have to do that," JJ told her. "I'm not even hungry."

"Jayje all you've eaten today is a bagel and I'm fairly certain you threw that up," Emily gave the blonde a stern look. "So don't tell me you're not hungry okay because I'm not buying it. So pasta?"

"Pasta sounds good," JJ agreed, unable to hold back a smile as she watched the brunette roll her eyes and she set to work on dinner.

"How's your head feeling?" Emily asked as she got the water on the stove. "Are you feeling any better?"

"The pain pills are definitely helping," JJ nodded, looking a little sleepy. "I'll probably need to ice this bump again later though, I feel like it's still growing."

"Yeah well a smack with a shovel will do that," Emily replied, grabbing a plastic bag before heading towards the freezer. "I'll make you up an ice pack now that way you can go get some rest after dinner. You look about ready to pass out," she said as she stood in front of the couch holding out the bag of ice for JJ.

"It has been such a long day," JJ smiled, taking the ice pack and putting it on her head.

"I know," Emily nodded, briefly placing a hand on JJ's knee. "You just take it easy. I'll have dinner ready in a little bit."

Nodding, JJ laid back on the couch, letting her eyes drift closed for what she thought was a few minutes before Emily was suddenly shaking her awake.

"Sorry," Emily looked guilty. "I just didn't want you to get into too deep of a sleep before you ate, especially since you're only allowed to sleep a couple hours at a time. Plus the pasta's done."

"Thanks Em," JJ smiled, allowing Emily to pull her up from the couch, keeping their hands clasped together until they reached the rarely used dining room table. "Smells good."

"Well it's nothing special," Emily laughed as they both took their seats, immediately digging in as JJ realized she was a lot hungrier than she had thought. "So you wanna talk about what happened today?" Emily eventually broke the silence, needing to ask and feeling like JJ needed to talk about it as well. "I mean what happened?"

"You were there when I gave Hotch my statement Em," JJ replied, though she wouldn't meet the brunette's eyes. "Really isn't much else to talk about."

"You sure about that?" Emily questioned, reaching out and placing her hand over the blonde's. "I mean you really didn't give much besides you followed the girl out to the backyard and you were hit from behind. There must be more to it than that Jayje and I can tell it's bothering you. Come on. Talk it out. You know you would make me if the situation was reversed."

Smiling, because she knew it was true, JJ sighed as she accepted the fact that she might as well talk since Emily was staying with her all night anyways. "I…I blacked out for a bit…I don't think it was very long," she explained. "I could hear my phone buzzing but I couldn't find it and I couldn't find my gun right away either. They were talking though. He wanted…He wanted her to get rid of me. They would have…they were going to…" she struggled, obviously more upset about what had happened than she originally thought; taking comfort in the fact that Emily was holding her hand. "I found my gun and I moved as quickly and as quietly as I could. I hit him with my gun right before you guys showed up."

"God Jayje," Emily squeezed the blonde's hand, feeling a chill going up her spine as she realized how badly the day could have gone. "Thank God you woke up when you did. And I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you weren't able to get up the way you did."

"I think it's best we both try to avoid thinking about that," JJ smiled, though it didn't reach her blue eyes. "I'm okay Em. And you guys got to me in time."

"I know I just wish…I…" Emily had a hard time figuring out what she wanted to say. "I just hate seeing you hurt."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Since she had to wake JJ up every two hours, the friends decided they would both just sleep in JJ's room, setting an alarm that would wake them both so that Emily could check on JJ. While Emily originally intended to get some sleep herself, but it seemed that as soon as they lay down her mind wouldn't stop going.

Listening to the sound of JJ's breathing beside her, Emily couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened if JJ hadn't woken up in that backyard, or if they team hadn't figured out who their unsub was when they did. JJ was Emily's best friend and she couldn't imagine life without her, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

It scared Emily to admit it, but friendship wasn't the only thing on the brunette's mind when she thought of the blonde. She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point during their friendship, Emily had realized that what she felt for JJ wasn't purely friendly and as much as she wanted to act on those feelings, the thought of losing what she did have with JJ scared her even more; but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it all in.

Lost in thought, Emily hadn't realized just how much time had passed until her cell phone began to ring, indicating that she needed to wake JJ, who was already stirring.

"Em?" JJ sounded groggy as she rolled over to face the brunette, opening up her eyes to find brown eyes full of worry. "Em. What's wrong?"

"I was so scared," Emily blurted out, though it wasn't what she had intended to say. "When…when we realized where you were…who you were with," she shook her head as she tried to fight back the tears that had really been threatening to fall since they had found the blonde. "And then you didn't answer your phone and I thought…I…"

"Emily," JJ reached out, taking the brunette's hand in hers, startled by just how emotional her friend sounded. "I'm okay," she tried to assure her with a smile. "You guys got to me in time. I'm okay."

"I just…you're my best friend and I don't know what I would have done if you…" Emily continued to struggle. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I…I just love you so much."

"I love you too Em," JJ smiled, squeezing Emily's hand as she shuffled closer, their joined hands between them. "And I know it was scary…I was scared too, but it's all okay now. I'm going to be okay."

"But you might not have been," Emily sighed. "I might not ever have been able to…" she paused, unsure if she could really say what she wanted to say; not sure if she was ready yet.

"You might not have been able to what Em?" JJ asked, looking slightly hopeful, though Emily didn't seem to notice, as she seemed to be avoiding looking right at the blonde. "Emily. What is it?"

"I…it's just…I might not have been able to…"

"Emily. Just say it." JJ was exasperated.

"This," Emily said, closing her eyes as she leaned in and placed her lips against JJ's, not realizing that the blonde was kissing her back until she deepened the kiss.

It was a few minutes before JJ broke away from Emily, the pair automatically leaning their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jayje I…"

"Don't," JJ interrupted the brunette with a quick kiss. "Don't take it back," she shook her head, a smile on her face. "It's okay Em…It's okay…I've got you."


End file.
